Eugene Porter (Comic Series)
Dr. Eugene Porter is a character first encountered in Issue 53 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is an out-of-shape science teacher. Eugene often appears sloppy and depressed.Issue 58, page 14. He was traveling with Abraham Ford and Rosita Espinosa for a very long time during the apocalypse, lying to them, saying he knew what caused the undead outbreak, leading them towards Washington, D.C. where they bump into Rick's group and they once again move their way to Washington, D.C. where they find more survivors. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Before the outbreak, Eugene was a high-school science teacher. Like many survivors, he was unprepared for the harsh realities the zombie apocalypse brought, and believed he lacked the skills or experiences necessary to survive. As a teacher, he realized his skills were his intelligence, and he combined this with his self-belief in his ability to lie well. He utilized his advanced general knowledge to survive, and at some unknown point, he cut his hair and fashioned it into a mullet. When asked why he did so, he reasoned that it took attention off of his intelligence. Post-Apocalypse The Road to Washington, D.C. Details of Eugene prior to meeting Rick's group are, like his two companions, mostly unknown. Eugene, Abraham Ford and Rosita Espinosa had been travelling across the country from Houston towards Washington, D.C., and were part of a larger group of survivors, as revealed by Abraham. During the Apocalypse, Eugene encountered Abraham around the same time as Rosita. He proceeded to press a lie that he was one of ten scientists employed by the United States government who worked on a project to weaponize the human genome when the "plague" hit the world, and that he knew the "classified" origins of the zombie apocalypse. Eugene acknowledged Abraham's physical prowess and time in the Army, and successfully convinced him, while Abraham was in a state of despair over his family's death, to travel to Washington, D.C. He eventually convinced Rosita and other unknown members of their survivor group with Abraham at his backing. Eugene motivated his group to undertake the "mission" through stating that that there were surviving government and military personnel who needed his supposed knowledge of the origins of the epidemic, and who could also provide them all safe shelter. Eugene used an old radio as a prop to maintain his facade, and emphasized he had upper-level contact with "heads of state" in D.C. until a generator on their signal boosters severed long-range radio frequency. He used his facade as a military scientist and the knowledge he carried as the reason to press the group to head Washington, thus securing his safety in a larger group of survivors. Abraham soon took up the role of his protector, and Eugene reassured any doubts Abraham had with displays of knowledge, such as fixing Abraham's headache with a rub to the side of his head and making a compass with needle and silk. Abraham went to great lengths to protect Eugene, and became so convinced that the mission to Washington surpassed all else that he killed three other members of their group when they tried to run away with food and supplies on the way to Washington, as Abraham revealed to Rick. Eugene, Abraham, and Rosita were the only survivors of their travelling group by the time they made it to Hershel's Farm and came across Rick and his survivors. After being confronted, Eugene told the survivors that he knew what caused the plague, but refused to disclose any information to anyone, including Abraham and Rosita, as it was classified for surviving government officials in Washington, D.C. Eugene also debunked their observation of his less-than-convincing appearance, stating that he wore a mullet haircut because it would help trick any hostile threats into thinking he knows nothing important. The story prompted Rick's group to hostility and caused unease and doubt, but Abraham ultimately convinced the majority of Rick's group of Eugene's credibility and their mission, and to also travel with the trio for safety in numbers and because of his lack of confidence in maintaining a stationary camp. During the journey, Eugene studies various zombies in order to gain further knowledge of them. He explains to the group that his research has to do with making the human genome a weapon, and targeting people of a particular heritage with it. He remains in the shadows of the convoy to Washington. Eugene once spied on Rosita and Abraham, while they were having sex. After the Hunters attack, the group arrives at Washington. Rick becomes overly excited about the idea of being safe and he tries to use the radio Eugene has been holding onto. Eugene tries to stop him and the two struggle as the radio falls to the ground and breaks open. Rick notices that the battery is missing and asks Eugene where they are. Eugene claims they died so he removed them to keep the radio from corroding. Rick doesn't believe him and Eugene finally admits that there never was any battery. Abraham begins to savagely beat him until he admits he really is a high school science teacher. Eugene slips into the background until a man named Aaron offers to take them to a large safe zone. Eugene travels at a safe distance with the rest of the group to Alexandria Safe-Zone.Issue 67 Alexandria Safe-Zone After the survivors arrive, leader Douglas Monroe tells Rick that he plans to make Eugene a community planner. While not much is seen about how he's adapting to the living in the Safe-Zone, Eugene seems to be getting along well. He just doesn't seem to like the proximity of sharing a house with the survivors. Alexandria Safe-Zone Breach Eugene isn't seen much until Issue 83 and Issue 84 hiding with Nicholas and Gabriel in Gabriel's church when the zombie horde invades the safety zone. While Rick and Michonne are fighting with all their strength to protect Denise (who tries to save Carl's life), Eugene and many others are able to see it. It may have inspired him and many others to come over their fears, Eugene joins the citizens in fighting off the group of zombies. Oddly enough, he shows confidence that they could beat the zombies, believing that it was all simple math and reasoned that he wanted to be remembered for this day in helping clear the horde. Eugene survived the attack and was able to help kill some of the zombies and prevent others from dying. Once the Herd was held off, Eugene found Rosita wanting to move into his home to seek shelter and comfort. Eugene had been living alone, and Rosita confided in him that he was her only friend in the community. Though Eugene tried to enter a relationship with Rosita, she repeatedly denied him, saying she didn't feel for him that way, though he still persisted. When Abraham visited Eugene during Rick's trip to the Hilltop Colony, Eugene insulted Abraham for leaving Rosita, and boasted that she preferred living and being with him. Rosita eventually came out when Abraham left and scolded Eugene for telling Abraham so, reassuring Eugene that they were not together. Fighting The Saviors Eugene later told Rick that he might have found a solution to the rising depletion of the Safe Zone's available ammunition, as he researched a nearby gun-store with the supplies to recycle spent bullet casings. While Rick made the trip to the Hilltop Colony, Eugene took the initiative to tell Abraham of his plan. He convinced Abraham to make the trip with him the morning of Rick's arrival. However, Eugene was unaware of the Saviors' planned retaliation attack for the deaths of three of their group by the hands of Michonne and Andrea, as Rick wished to wait until morning to tell them of the new threat. While the two conversed, the topic eventually led to Rosita and Eugene admits that although he's tried to enter in a relationship with her several times, he doesn't believe Rosita will ever look at him like the way she did to Abraham. He is consoled by Abraham, saying that he just needs to be less weird and tells Eugene that he simply wishes for Rosita to be happy like he is with Holly and "if it's with you, great." Abraham is then abruptly and suddenly killed from a crossbow through the back of his head. Eugene grabs Abraham's assault rifle, but is threatened by Abraham's killer, Dwight, who dismisses him as "bait". Eugene was later tied him up and taken hostage when the Saviors attempted to enter the Safe-Zone. When Rick refused and before gunfire erupted, Eugene bit Dwight's crotch and significantly wounded him long enough for the Safe-Zone defenders to kill at least a dozen of the Savior's group. When they retreated, Eugene was rescued by Rick and Andrea, though he expressed remorse when he saw Abraham's body. When Eugene returned and news of Abraham's death reached her, Rosita broke down in grief and confided in Eugene about her past, revealing her practice of pleasuring men in the group they were once a part of in order to survive. She stated that when Abraham came, though she expected him to be like the other men, he wasn't and she soon fell in love with him. She also told Eugene that she believed, even though he ended up having lied the entire time, that Abraham would have protected him regardless, like he protected her. The two comforted each other in their shared mourning for their friend, and Eugene was later seen at the funeral with Rosita, comforting her in their grief. After Rick leads a caravan out of the Alexandria Safe Zone to return to the Hilltop Colony, Eugene is shown mourning at Abraham's graveside. A New Profession After Rick and the group return to the Alexandria Safe-Zone, Eugene approaches Rick and reveals to him what he Abraham were doing outside the Safe-Zone before the first Savior attack. Eugene also tells Rick that he is reasonably comfortable in being able to make bullets and offers to attempt to construct bullets for the group to fight off The Saviors. Rick tells Eugene his idea is admirable, but it is not what he has planned for dealing with the Saviors and tells the community they will be trading with the Saviors. Despite Rick telling him otherwise, Eugene is still seen scouting several buildings within the area with both Rosita and Holly, trying to locate a building nearby that had the equipment needed to create ammunition. Later, while going through one building, Eugene discovers that it has everything they need, earning him some praise from Rosita. After forming an alliance with The Kingdom, Rick goes to Eugene and asks about the ammo production. Curious, Eugene inquires as to why and Rick tells him about the plan to attack The Saviors with the help of several other communities. Despite initially wanting his bullets to "kill the monsters who killed Abraham and Glenn", Eugene is seen to have had second thoughts and claims that he wasn't aware that the bullets he made would be used to kill people. Eugene later changes his stance, recognizing that in order for them to be safe they have to kill those who threaten them. Close to the beginning of the war, Eugene informs Rick that they have several more cases of ammunition that were made ahead of schedule; Rick thanks him and his team on the hard work they've done in helping to curb the war in their favor. Imprisoned Eugene is working with his group inside their ammunition foundry when Negan's forces attack Alexandria. After the initial bombardment, one of the workers named John decides to go outside and urinate. Eugene tells him to stay inside (in case a herd arrives soon), but the former refuses and Eugene eventually relents. His fears are confirmed when several walkers overpower John and kill him. Eugene moves to close the door, but there are too many walkers, and they are forced to flee. As they make it outside the foundry, Eugene hears someone bark out an order to kill the walkers. It is revealed to be Negan who was leading the Saviors back to Sanctuary. Negan is confused as to why Eugene and the others are outside the walls and captures them. Eugene is taken away from the others, and Negan arrives, flanked by Dwight and Carson. He informs Eugene that he knows what he was doing and demands that he make ammunition for the Saviors. Eugene refuses and says that Rick has a vision for the future and offhandedly insults Negan. Negan issues an ultimatum: either Eugene complies or he will do one of two things: iron Eugene's face or castrate him as well as killing several of the captured Alexandrians. Eugene firmly refuses to betray Rick and defiantly says that he will never comply, "no matter how many genitals you sever." Negan then leaves Eugene to think over his options. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Eugene has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Rosita Espinosa Eugene initially traveled with Abraham and Rosita under the guise of being an important scientist, when all along he was only seeking their protection and company. He would often spy on them having sex, to which Rosita was the first to acknowledge. As time passed and the trio traveled along with Rick's group, Eugene would go onto remain relatively close to Abraham and Rosita. Even after being exposed as a liar, Eugene would go onto confide in Rosita. This was further evidenced after Abraham and Rosita's breakup when she offered to cook him dinner. It is speculated that because Eugene and Abraham were close, Rosita may be trying to make Abraham jealous. This is teased at when Eugene told Abraham that Rosita was happier with him; after Abraham leaves, Rosita confronts Eugene and denies that they are in a relationship. While on a scouting trip with Abraham, Eugene once again stands his ground regarding Rosita and Abraham tells him that if he can make her as happy as he is without her, then Eugene should go for it. Whether or not Eugene truly holds feelings for her or was bravely trying to make Abraham jealous as a friend to her, has yet to be revealed. In the events leading up to and during the funeral held for Abraham, Eugene and Rosita are shown to truly have developed a special bond that may go above any normal relationship. It can be considered that Eugene and Rosita are one in the same, as they both used their personality traits to survive, particularly on Abraham. Abraham Ford Abraham and Rosita met up with Eugene under the guise of him being an important scientist, which turned out to be a lie and that he just wanted their protection and company. He would often spy on them having sex, to which Rosita was the first to acknowledge. As time passed and the trio traveled along with Rick's group, Eugene would go onto remain relatively close to Abraham and Rosita. Even after being exposed as a liar, Eugene would go onto confide in Rosita. This was further evidenced after Abraham and Rosita's breakup when she offered to cook him dinner. It is apparent that Eugene has feelings for Rosita, and as Abraham comes by to check on them he would tell him that they were fine and she's doing a lot better with him than with him. He could be just messing with Abraham, but it could be that he truly believes he is in a relationship with Rosita, even though she tells they aren't together. During the scout, they once again speak of this and in Abraham's dying words he tells Eugene that if he can make her happy then he should do it. Eugene Porter was in fact the last person to see and speak to Abraham before his death and has visited his graveside, possibly in an attempt to find closure for ridiculing him over cheating on Rosita. Rick Grimes During the introduction of Abraham's group to Rick and his, Eugene had been under his guise as an important scientist on his way to Washington, something Rick took seriously. However, when Rick took Eugene's radio from Carl to take a look at it himself, Eugene became defensive and during a brief struggle it was revealed that the radio had no power running to it. Rick, along with the others, would treat Eugene as a worthless tag along for some time. This revelation would go on to mark the slow, but persistent transformation in Eugene's character from a worthless liar to a now intricate member of the group. Most notably, Eugene told Rick that he can produce ammunition for firearms if given the right tools, something that Rick entrusts him to keep secret from the others as he plans to continue with the venture. Gabriel Stokes Gabriel and Eugene seemed to have a stable friendship, while looking for Dale the two debated with one another about the existence of God. Once the Alexandria Safe-Zone was overrun, Eugene and Nicholas begged Gabriel to let them inside the church to hide. Hesitating at first, but not wanting to cause more deaths by locking people outside like Gabriel had before the group met him, he let both Eugene and Nicholas inside. Dwight Dwight and Eugene share a poor relationship. Eugene bitterly hates Dwight for killing Abraham and shows this by savagely biting Dwight in the groin after his capture. He later expresses his desire to kill all the Saviors, including Dwight. After his capture in Issue 122, he shows no fear in the face of Dwight and continues to threaten him, and calls him out on simply playing both sides. Appearances Volume 10: What We Become Volume 11: Fear The Hunters Volume 12: Life Among Them Volume 13: Too Far Gone Volume 14: No Way Out Volume 15: We Find Ourselves Volume 16: A Larger World Volume 17: Something To Fear Volume 18: What Comes After Volume 19: March To War Volume 20: All Out War - Part One Volume 21: All Out War - Part Two |}} Trivia *Robert Kirkman answered the question whether naming characters the same name, Billy, Chris, Jim, Eugene, Eric, and Bruce was an oversight, "It's not oversight at all. It's completely unrealistic for a group of people to meet at random and never encounter the same names."Robert Kirkman forum, Image Comics, (March 20, 2005) *Eugene is a good liar, revealed by himself. *Robert Kirkman stated in 'Letter Hacks' that Eugene is a very complex and conflicted character, and more of his character will be explored in the upcoming issues. *Eugene appears to be left handed, as seen in Issue 97. References ru:Юджин Портер Porter, Dr. Eugene Porter, Dr. Eugene Porter, Dr. Eugene Category:Protagonist Category:Miscellaneous Survivor